


[ART] Jamie + Eddie | 7x07

by Project7723



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: 7x07, Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, s07e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: Graphite sketch of Twelve David at the end of Guilt by Association.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[ART] Jamie + Eddie | 7x07

**Author's Note:**

> More art on my Instagram, @_elizabeth.sketches_ :)

may your love never end, and if you need a friend, there's a seat here alongside me.

\--Linkin Park


End file.
